


Check Please!

by SugarLeaf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canada, Clubbing, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I will add more tags once I get through each chapter that has them, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Games, Top/bottom Play, Vacation, romantic get-away, top/bottom, verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLeaf/pseuds/SugarLeaf
Summary: “If you and a same sex friend are eating out and request just one check and the waitress sets it down in front of you, she decided you’re the top.”“Yuuri~! Look at this!” he shows Yuuri the tweet, eyes glistening. Yuuri knew that look. Victor was already busy plotting something.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspired by @rowelandfox's tweet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466022) by @rowelandfox (twitter). 



> (Not to be confused with "Check, Please!" the hockey webcomic) Based on the tweet by rowelandfox that's in the summary. Thought it would make for a fun competition between Victor and Yuuri, and an excuse to write a ton of porn for them. My friend and I actually tried this once at a diner, and I'll have you know that I'm the top :P

When Victor announced that he was taking Yuuri on a vacation to Montreal, he was initially met with protests. ‘I don’t have the time, Victor’ and ‘Shouldn’t we be practicing now that it’s closer to the season?’ But he insisted, and as he usually did, Victor got his way. Yuuri couldn’t decline, especially when Victor had already booked the hotel. He supposed they could use a bit of time alone together before competitions started up again...

  
A large buffet of typical chain-hotel food decorates the lobby’s numerous tables. Victor, having already finished his breakfast, sips at his coffee while his lover finishes and re-checks their schedule for the day. Victor lazily scrolls through his Twitter, liking the cute pictures of dogs that pop up and occasionally showing one to Yuuri, who smiles in response. He then comes across a rather interesting tweet:

 

“If you and a same sex friend are eating out and request just one check and the waitress sets it down in front of you, she decided you’re the top.”

“Yuuri~! Look at this!” he shows Yuuri the tweet, eyes glistening. Yuuri knew that look. Victor was already busy plotting something. He reads the tweet, his expression unchanging.

  
“...Victor.”

 

“Yes~?”

  
“We’re engaged.”

  
Victor threw his hands up in a dramatic fashion. “That’s not the point! I’m talking about the check! Wouldn’t it be fun to see who they think the top is?”

  
Yuuri blushed and began to stammer, “Victor, you know that kinda stuff doesn’t matter,” he then lowered his voice and continued, “Besides, we switch anyway? What matters is that we care about each other, right?” Victor beamed, and Yuuri almost became blind in his radiance. He pressed a finger to his lips and then placed it gently on Yuuri’s nose.

  
“Yuuri, you are too cute!”

  
Yuuri could just die from embarrassment right now and go directly to heaven, for an angel had just blessed him with a kiss directly from the gods themselves. His face reddened. “Look who’s talking!! What was that?!”

  
Victor chuckled, “A present! My point being, dear Yuuri, that we make this into a fun little game of sorts~!”

  
Yuuri took a sip of his coffee. “What did you have in mind?”

  
Victor beamed. “So, you know how we’ll probably be eating out a ton this week, right? Why not take tally each day when we go out and see where the waiters put the check? If it’s closer to you, you get a DP!”

  
“Dee- what?”

  
“A ‘dom point’!”

  
Yuuri rolled his eyes as he smiled in amusement. “Victor, I don’t think that’s what DP stands fo-”

  
Victor cut him off and continued; he was on a roll. “The ‘dom’ of that meal pays for it, and then by the very end, whoever has the most points gets a treat from the loser. What do you think?”

  
Yuuri pouted. How on earth was anyone going to believe Yuuri could potentially be top in this situation? Compared to Victor Nikiforov, Olympic gold medalist? Impossible, there was just no way in hell. They wouldn’t even notice Yuuri’s presence in comparison to someone as dazzling. Plus, he was taller and looked a little older so… yeah, as stereotypical as it was, there was that too. “Is this just an excuse for you to treat me or something?”

 

“Nonsense! You never know, Yuuri, some people might catch on to your Eros~” he winked.

  
Yuuri hesitated, but then asked, “...What’s the winner’s treat?” Victor’s eyelids dropped as a devilish aura began radiating from him. Suddenly, Yuuri could tell what Victor really wanted out of this one.

  
“Let’s say that the winner picks that when it happens, ok?”

  
Yuuri smirked; he knew where this was going. “Ok, sure. Let’s start today, shall we?”

* * *

 

The two toured around the city, taking in sights of each place. Their first stop was a tour of the Notre-Dame de Lourdes de Montreal, and a small exploration of the shops nearby. They took their time around the area, until it reached lunchtime and Yuuri’s stomach started to growl. “Ever have poutine?” Victor asked. Yuuri shook his head.

“What is it?”

  
“Fries and gravy with cheese curds on top. Some places add a bunch of other toppings too. It’s really good comfort food, perfect for the cold!”

  
Yuuri nearly had to stop himself from drooling, “That sounds amazing, are there any places nearby?”

  
Victor chuckled, “You can honestly go anywhere here, and they will have it. Want to pick a place?”

  
“Did you have one in mind?”

 

The two found themselves in a more cozy family restaurant, picking a bunch of smaller things to try, and a poutine to share. Victor began talking to Yuuri about all the strange types of poutine he’s tried before in Canada.  
“Ever had blood pudding, Yuuri?” Victor dug into a messy forkful of fries and gravy as Yuuri finished chewing.

  
“No, but now I’m scared, what is it?”

 

“It’s a type of sausage made with pork’s blood. Tastes a lot like, well, blood.”

  
Yuuri winced and put his fork down to grab a swig of water. “Wait, hold it right there. Why did you, what did… You ate cooked blood?”

  
“They had a special for Halloween with it; it was very interesting actually! The texture was so weird. Very different than what I tend to eat anyway. It’s an English thing?” he pointed to the last bits of poutine on a plate near Yuuri with his fork. “Can I have the rest of that?”

  
“Go ‘head. You saw the words ‘blood pudding’ and thought ‘Hey, this sounds pretty tasty!’?”

  
Victor laughed through a mouthful of food. “No, nothing like that. I just like to try new foods is all. If I see something on the menu that catches my interest, I usually get it. I like the surprise, it’s inspiring. You don’t like trying new foods?”

  
“Not usually ones with blood in the title,” Yuuri snickered. “Still, that’s somehow very you, Victor. I like that.”

  
“W-well, naturally, you have to try surprising things in order to be able to surprise an audience yourself, don’t you think?” A faint blush crept up on Victor’s cheeks as he shyly looked away, hiding a smile. Yuuri grinned to himself, Victor’s shy side was so cute. Sometimes it felt as though he was one of the only people that got to see this side of Victor, and that made him feel special.

  
A few of their main dishes finally came, and during their lunch the two discussed what kind of poutine they could potentially make that would feel like home to them. Yuuri teased the thought of Katsudon poutine, which excited Victor to the point of him offering to learn how to make the dish at home in order to try it out. They humored the conversation up until they both finished their meals.  
And then it came time for the check.

  
Yuuri tensed up, worried as he shoveled the last of his food into his mouth. Victor simply smiled. “If she places it in the center, we’ll have to tie, but if it’s a little over, then that person wins, ok?” He took out his phone to start taking the memo. The waitress smiled at them both as she placed the check in the middle. “Have a great afternoon!” and left.

  
Victor got up and looked at the table from the side. Yuuri was mortified, and hid his face with his hands. “What are you so embarrassed about?” Victor measured the table with his hands, trying to see which way the check swayed towards more.

 

“It’s just… I um.. I don’t...”

 

“Relaaaax, no one knows what we’re doing except us!”

  
“That just makes it more emba--!!”

  
Victor handed the check to Yuuri. “Want to pay for this, darling~?”

  
“Oh wait, really?”

  
“You got lucky, next time I’m bringing a ruler,” Victor teased as he grabbed his coat. Yuuri paid for the meal and the two left for their next destination for the day.

* * *

 

 

At about 8pm, Victor suggested they eat dinner at a nearby bar, which he used as an excuse to order a LOT of drinks. Yuuri could hardly keep up with the man’s intake, it was incredible. Yuuri stuttered, “You know, Victor, if you drink this much they are just gonna end up handing me the check,” Victor moved his foot closer to Yuuri’s leg and hooked it in.

“So what if they do? Are you trying to say something, Yuuri?” Yuuri paused for a moment. There was no way that… oh my god.

  
“Victor, are you… upset you didn’t get the check earlier?” Victor laughed haphazardly, then propped himself across the table to caress Yuuri’s cheek, bringing his lovers face close enough to where Yuuri could smell the alcohol on his lips. He leaned into his ear and whispered in a lower, breathy voice,

  
“Yuuri~ I would love if you topped for me after dinner.”

  
Yuuri flushed, and lightly pushed Victor to stand down. “Maybe if you’ve sobered up.”

  
“You just don’t want to pay for the drinks, do you, hmmm?” Yuuri laughed, but internally Victor did hit on the nose there. Victor was ordering a lot of top shelf stuff, and even though Yuuri got payed pretty decently to skate, he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to blow an entire paycheck on drinks. Victor leaned near Yuuri’s face again.

  
“If you’re that worried, I’ll pay for my drinks if you do get it, okay? This is supposed to be fun!” Victor motioned Yuuri to try the drink he had in his hands. Yuuri took a sip.

  
“Oh shit, this is good, Victor. What is it?”

  
“Nothing too fancy, it’s a white Russian. Here, take this one.” He handed Yuuri the glass and swapped it for water.

  
“Are you sure? You don’t want it?”

Victor sipped his water,“Well, you did say you wanted me sober, right? If you take this drink now, you can have this ‘white Russian’ later,” Victor dramatically gestured to himself and winked. Yuuri almost spat out his drink.

  
“I--I’m sure it’ll be just as intoxicating,” Yuuri managed. Victor giggled at Yuuri’s remark.

  
“See? You have plenty of eros! I can’t believe you were nervous about earlier.” Maybe Yuuri downed that drink a little faster than he should have, because the words that started coming out of his mouth were not normal, sober-Yuuri speaking.

  
“Well, of course I’d be nervous in front of someone as dazzling as you!”

  
Victor practically snorted. “Oh my God stop, I shouldn’t have given you that drink if I had known I’d be subjected to this.”

  
“It’s too late, you can’t stop me now!” Yuuri reached for Victor’s hand and began to trace little circles with his thumb on top of his lover’s skin. His voice lowered to almost a whisper, eyes lidded as he and Victor locked eyes. “And, I mean, do you really want to?” Victor licked then bit his lower lip. Yuuri’s not one to flirt often, and he never exactly needed to. He simply needed to be himself around Victor, and that was always enough to completely captivate him.

  
But he would be damned if he didn’t love every moment Yuuri attempted to flirt with him; two could play at this game. A waiter brought them their food, and Victor calculated that, if this meal took them about an hour or so, he’d be sober for “dessert.” But until then, he would continue to play this game, and if Yuuri intended to make it another competition, then who was Victor to back down from the challenge? He loved Yuuri’s competitive streaks, and even though he might be winning right now, Victor knew, as drunk as he was, that it would not be hard to come back out on top.

  
And what better way to be on top than to bottom? Victor had played this game before, and he knew that, even though he didn’t seem like the type at first glance, Yuuri loved to be the one in pursuit. He just needed to be provoked sometimes in order to showcase his more dominant side. And Victor, though self proclaimed, was pretty good at poking that fire inside of him. But how could he turn the tables?

  
Victor nibbled at his dish, ready to observe the following actions of his partner and plan his next move. Yuuri finished nursing his drink, and was about ready to flag the waiter down to order another, when Victor places a hand over his. “Save some room for dessert, won’t you?”

  
“Aw, c’mon, I only had one, you’ve had like, what, five?” Victor’s eyes seemed to pierce through him as he raised an eyebrow; Yuuri got the message almost immediately. “Oh- wait, you um…you mean--” Yuuri stumbled over his words, and Victor could have sworn that Yuuri’s cheeks were turning a little pink. Score one for Nikiforov.

  
“Didn’t I mention it earlier? I think for dessert I’d like something a little...savory.”

  
“O-okay, what did you have in mind?”

  
Victor placed a hand onto Yuuri’s lap from beneath the table and gave a supple squeeze on his thigh. Yuuri squawked in surprise. “Something from this region, perhaps?” Victor flashed him one of his million dollar winks.The tension in Yuuri’s shoulders lifted as he exhaled in amusement.

  
“I’m sure that could be arranged… We could take it to go after our meal.” Yuuri gently traced circles with his thumb on Victor’s hand. “But why don’t we enjoy what’s in front of us first, Victor? I can tell you’re still a little drunk.” Victor pouted, but Yuuri was right, and he was glad that Yuuri was being mature in this situation.

  
He slid his hand off of Yuuri and began to eat again, suddenly becoming all too aware of just how dimly lit the area was, and how softly the candle in between them illuminated Yuuri’s face. Maybe the booze had started to hit him too hard, but he could have sworn that time began slowing down between them. He started noticing how quiet the bar had become at this time, and just how small the table was; they were closer than he initially thought. Oh… there was a bit of sauce near his cheek. Victor reached his hand out to get the stain and brushed his hand across it, missing. Yuuri looked confused for a moment, but didn’t hesitate as he brought Victor’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. Victor melted in his seat.

  
“Do I have something on my face?” Victor nodded, bringing his hand back to cover his face. Yuuri stifled a laugh. “Did I just… embarrass you, Victor?”

  
“I… I missed…”

  
Yuuri erupted in laughter, causing Victor to shy away even more. “I’m sorry Victor, you’re just too cute sometimes, I couldn’t help it!”

  
“Only sometimes?” Victor pouted like the diva he was.

  
“There’s so many sides to you, Victor,” Yuuri’s tone lowered. “And I like to think that you only show your cute side to me.”

  
Victor lost all composure, face erupting with heat. He couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or Yuuri’s comment, or some strong mixture of the two. Either way, he wanted to crawl into a ball holding his dog, screaming. Sometimes he had wondered, back when they had first started routines, if he made the wrong decision giving Yuuri Eros, but it was times like this that reassured him that his instincts were spot on.  
The waitress came over and flashed a large smile. “How are we doing over here?”

  
Yuuri and Victor looked at their plates, and then each other. “I think we’re about done, could we get the check?”

  
“No dessert?”

  
Yuuri glanced at Victor again, whose hand had stealthy found itself onto Yuri’s thigh once more. He under chuckled in response, “No, I think we’re both pretty satisfied, thank you.”

  
“Ok, I’ll be right back with the check for you two then!” She chipperly dashed off. Yuuri held Victor’s hand from under the table.

  
“You are so impatient,” he teased. “We’ll get back to the hotel soon. Aren’t you excited to see who wins this round?” Victor made some kind of whining noise. Yuuri sighed. “Ok, how about this… If you win tonight, I’ll do whatever you’d like when we get back. But if I win…” he bit his lip.

  
“Ok, here you go! Take your time!” The waitress placed the check undoubtedly near Yuuri and started to clear their plates for them. Yuuri winked at Victor and placed his card into the checkbook, which the waitress took away along with the dishes. Victor practically leaned his whole body over the table, eager to find out what Yuuri was going to suggest, “And if you won…?” Yuuri grinned slyly.

  
“You’ll see when we get back to the hotel.”

 

The couple made it back to their room, kicking off their shoes. At least halfway through their walk back, Victor had stopped pestering Yuuri about what he wanted for today’s win, but the suspense killed him. Yuuri was the first to flop down onto the hotel bed, as Victor was busy hanging up his coat. He looks over to Yuuri, expectantly. How much longer did he intend to wait?

  
"Come here," Yuuri demands. Victor hesitates for a second, starting to make a mental checklist. Does he smell ok? Is his hair a mess? Lips chapped? Should he take off his clothes? Oh god, when was the last time he had shaved? He meets Yuuri by the bedside, to which he opens his arms up widely and embraces Victor, straddling him firmly as he flips him over onto the bed. He holds him tenderly, taking in a deep breath.

  
"God, I've been wanting to do this all day Vitya..." He exhales. "You're so cute." He hugs him tighter, running a hand through his silver hair. Victor, though stunned by the comment, relaxes into Yuuri's chest and breathes in his familiar scent.

  
"You think I'm cute?" He mumbles into his shirt.

 

"The cutest."

  
"Really?"

  
"Absolutely."

  
"What makes you say that?"

  
Yuuri pushes Victor onto his back and snakes his hands into his partner's, holding him down on the bed. Victor's eyes widen up until his lips are met with Yuuri's for a brief moment. Yuuri pulls up, his eyes half-lidded and dreamy. "Where do you want me to start? There's so much I can say. You're wonderful, Victor."

  
Victor, though a bit immobilized, turns his head to face literally anything but Yuuri at the moment. Praise was nothing new to him, but when it came from Yuuri in such a way, he couldn't help but feel like a teenager experiencing his first love again.

  
"You can't exactly hide from anyone, Victor. I'm the only one here. Hey," Yuuri relaxes his grip on his hands and kisses Victor's cheek. Victor turns his head and reaches for Yuuri's, pulling it down for another kiss. This kiss is deeper, more satisfying, as their lips move together with a rhythm only familiar to them. Their breathing becomes deeper, gentler, as their kisses become more passionate. Gentle moans escape as quickly as they're silenced. Yuuri is the first to break off. Victor whines at the lack of kissing, which causes Yuuri to chuckle as he lays back down next to him, resting his head on his chest as his arms wrap around him.

  
"See, told you! Cute."

  
Victor pouted as he played with Yuuri's hair. "That does not explain anything!"

  
"Well, for one thing, when you eat katsudon you eat it more messy than other foods, and a bit of rice sticks to your chin, and I think that's cute."

  
Victor blinked. "Is that...so..."

  
Yuuri continued, "And when you laugh, your mouth almost looks like a heart. That's ridiculously adorable!! And oh, whenever you see a really cute dog on the street or hear barking, you immediately look for the source and go over to try and pet it if it's close enough!! I've always found that so charming~" His voice became softer. “There are these gentle moments too. When you’re reading, your hand fidgets with the page, and there are instances when you’re drinking coffee in the morning, the light is bouncing off your hair, and you’re staring off in the distance somewhere; it makes me wonder what you’re thinking about.”  
"Okay, okay, that's enough," Victor didn't think his heart could beat any faster, but it did.

  
“But you know what I think is the cutest thing of all?” Yuuri paused thoughtfully. “I think that, when we’re alone together like this, you let your guard down a lot, and I get to see who you are without the cameras on, who Victor is off the ice. You can be surprisingly quiet, you know,” Yuuri nuzzled up closer to Victor’s body. Victor moved his free arm to cover his face. “You have no idea what it’s like to be able to be close to you like this. Never in a million years could I have imagined that we would share this kind of intimate relationship together.”

  
Victor turned over to hold Yuuri completely in his arms as he dug his head into the other’s hair, grinning ear to ear. “Good god Yuuri, you’re going to give this old man here a stroke. I don’t think my heart can take this much.” But still, he laughed. It may be embarrassing to show these parts of him to Yuuri, but this may have been the first time in a while where he had felt comfortable enough to let loose and let his guard down with someone else, and that in itself was a blessing.

  
After a pause of silence, Victor added, “You know, I don’t think I say this enough Yuuri, but-- I want you to know how proud I am of you.” Yuuri perked up.

  
“Proud? You? Me? What??”

  
“Hmm, I must not say it as often as I think it… Aha.” He trailed off, a bit flustered. Victor was sure he praised Yuuri more often than to warrant that response... He would have to work on that more, apparently. He cleared his throat and reached for Yuuri’s hand, squeezing it tenderly. “I am very proud of you, Yuuri! You continue to surprise me each day I’m with you and every time you perform.” He paused thoughtfully, massaging little circles into Yuuri’s hands with his thumb. “Sometimes I think about how you came into my life at just the right time... You truly are a blessing in my life, Yuuri, and I want to make sure you know that, OK?” He brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it. Yuuri hid his face even further into Victor’s chest and mumbled something Victor couldn’t understand.

  
Shit, he thought. Did I say something wrong? He was always better expressing himself through actions instead of words. “Can you repeat that?”

  
Victor glanced down and could see Yuuri’s ears were dusted with a light shade of pink. “No, just… Th-thank you, Victor, you have no idea what that means to hear from you…”

  
Victor began to stroke Yuuri’s hair, dazzled by how soft it was. He listened to the gentle winds of his breath near him. If he could, he would stay here like this forever.

  
Yuuri decided to break the comfortable silence between them. “Do you think, um I mean, is it ok if we just stay like this for awhile?” He squeezed him tighter.

  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri hit up a trashy club (per JJ’s recommendation) where the alcohol is weak and even Victor doesn’t want to drink it. Public "shenanigans" ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try this at home, kids. Much thanks to the lovely SeaTurtleSadboy for beta-ing my trash <3

Yuuri awoke to the gentle pattering of water from the shower and an empty bedside. He squinted at the red numbers from the analog clock, but couldn’t tell if they said 2 or 5. Either would be tragic, depending on how dark it was outside. Still, he forced himself to get up and at least find his glasses before he lay back down to scroll through the notifications on his phone.

It was 9:28 AM. Maybe it was time for him to get his eyes checked again. Yuuri checked the Metro map; the two of them planned to go shopping today and visit the Jean Talon market place. They weren't in any rush, so Yuuri allowed himself to haphazardly scroll through his Insta feed while he waited for the rest of his body to wake up. It felt off to be able to sleep in, void of all schedules and the usual routines. Was it really ok for him to be slacking off like this so close to the skating season?

Yuuri tries to shake the thought by rolling out of the comfort of his bed to go to the bathroom and freshen up. Victor must not have heard him enter, because he continued to hum a little song as he showered. Yuuri couldn't help but peek at his blurry silhouette behind the matte shower window. God, he was so pretty.

Victor steps out the moment Yuuri finishes brushing his teeth and instantly greets Yuuri with a wet hug.

“Good morning, Родна́я~! Did you sleep well?” Victor peppered Yuuri's cheek with a flurry of kisses. Yuuri's smile reached his ears as he returned a kiss.

“Yeah, and you?”

“I always sleep best with someone beside me.” He winked, then swirled out of the bathroom, presumably to get dressed. “So, what's on our agenda today?”

 

* * *

 

The two enjoyed their time at the market, eating up the local cuisine...literally. The amount of local breads, pastries, cheeses, and drinks the couple stopped for eventually added up into a whole meal and before they knew it, the satisfied duo found their way to the metro to go back and rest at their hotel. Their little game might have to wait another day.

Yuuri leaned onto Victor's shoulder as he scrolled through his Instagram feed. Phichit had asked for pictures, and he intended to upload a few after he aimlessly scrolled for a while. Victor rested his head onto Yuuri's and stared lazily at Yuuri's phone with him for a while, up until a hand waved in front of it.

“Hey! What are you two doing here?? Shouldn’t you be practicing?” asked a familiar voice. The two glanced up in surprise.

“Oh, hi, JJ,” Yuuri replied. “We're on vacation.”

A curious smirk fell upon JJ’s lips. “Vacation? So close to skating season?” he paused and chuckled to himself. “Winning this season is a guarantee for me then, especially if you’re not practicing yet!”

Before Yuuri could speak, Victor interjected, “You know, work-life balance is equally important to training. It’s good to get a little bit of rest before a large stretch, no?” Victor flashed a cheeky smile. Yuuri exhaled. JJ was right, it was awfully close to the new skating season. For a moment he thought to himself that he should be practicing right now, but he did his best to suppress the thought. Victor had set up this vacation for the two of them to relax, right? Meaning, Victor must have wanted him to focus on his mental and physical health. In reality, he was relieved to be able to spend time together with Victor, and silently thanked him again for planning this outing.

JJ laughed cheerfully. “Mm, I suppose so! What are your plans for the evening?” The couple glanced at each other, but before they could say anything, JJ interrupted. “Would you like any recommendations?? I know this great, classy club in Outremont!”

Victor’s eyes sparkled and suddenly Yuuri knew how they were going to spend their night. However, the intercom interrupted their conversation to announce the next stop.

“Oh, that one’s mine! Ok I'll make this quick then: the club is called ‘ _Coup de Foudre_ ’, it has a large purple sign by the entrance, you can’t miss it! They have really nice cocktails, I take my fiance there for dates! There’s even a nice dance floor and the music is--” The metro came to a stop, causing JJ to cut himself off. “This is my stop, but yeah, absolutely go there! It’s fantastic!” With a wave and a signature JJ Smile™, he bolted out the door “See you both at the finals!! Have fun tonight!!”

Yuuri’s brow furrowed. French wasn’t a language that remotely came easy to him, aside from some ballet terms and pastries. “What did he say it was called? ‘ _Coup de Foutre_ ’?”

“Something like that,” Victor shrugged as Yuuri attempted to spell that into Google to find the club’s address. “Can we go?? I’d love a nice drink or two, maybe a dance if you’ll have me.” Victor snuggled up against Yuuri. Yuuri couldn’t say no to that; they decided to head over once they dressed up for the occasion.

After changing into nicer clothes, the duo arrived at the club JJ recommended to them, which had quite the line of people eagerly waiting to get in. Tons of young people, probably close around Yuuri’s age, crowded around the entrance in a disorderly line. With the men clad in cargo shorts and colorful t-shirts, Yuuri suddenly felt over-dressed to go clubbing with this crowd. In fact, he was pretty sure he was never a part of this scene before, and that wasn't about to change tonight either. A pit formed in his stomach.

A couple of the girls in line began chatting with Victor in the meantime, who happily engaged with them.

“Oooh, so it's your first time here? Where are you from?” one of the girls asked, batting her eyelashes. Yuuri felt a tiny pang in his gut, but shooed it away. Surely it was a misconception, he was seeing things!

  “Oh, I'm from St. Petersburg in Russia.” Victor flashed the girls one of those smiles he did for the camera. They ate it up like candy.

“Wow, so far away!!! What brings you here?” Another cooed as she touched his arm. Yuuri craved death. He knew the girls were ultimately harmless, and that Victor was simply having a conversation with them, but it didn't stop the pit in his core from sinking any deeper. He started to drown out any further conversation as he sunk further into the background.

_Yes,_ he admitted to himself, _Maybe I am the jealous type._ However, accepting his character flaws would made him stronger, so he swallowed his ego and all the primal urges to hang onto Victor and flash his “good luck charm” around those girls that were not-so-subtly flirting with his fiancee.

Victor turned to Yuuri, all smiles, once they got to the bouncer. “They were nice!!” Yuuri smiled back weakly. Victor probably would have suspected something had the bouncer not asked for their IDs at that moment…

Ok, well he asked for Yuuri's ID, and let Victor go in. Victor pouted at Yuuri as they entered the club, “God, do I really look that old??” Yuuri responded by poking his forehead.

It only took about 2 seconds inside the club for them to both realize that they wanted absolutely nothing to do with this establishment. The musk of sweat clung to their skin only moments upon entry; it must have been at least 10° hotter here than outside. And even though they were standing right next to each other, it was difficult for them to see in the dark blue lights. Music, if you could call it that, blared loudly across the whole bar, making it extremely hard to hear any sort of conversation. The sea of people were packed in together so tightly that walking to get to the bar looked to be a difficult trek. The two looked in the other's direction; Yuuri's eyebrows furrowed while Victor attempted a reassuring smile.

“Well, we're here regardless, want to try and enjoy ourselves?” Victor remarked.

  “WHAT?” Yuuri replied. Victor grinned and with his usual, carefree demeanor, he grabbed onto Yuuri's hand and led them through the sea of people to the bar.

"I'm going to need a few drinks in me before I deal with this crowd!" He chuckled. "What say you, Yuuri? Shots?"

Yuuri couldn't really hear whatever Victor asked him, so he politely held up a thumbs up. Victor pushed his way up to the counter while Yuuri rested at a nearby table, which happened to already be occupied by another person; though that was basically unavoidable given the amount of people currently in the club. The stranger scanned him and flashed a friendly smile.

If the man was talking, Yuuri couldn't hear him well. To be polite, Yuuri smiled, nodded and hoped the other man wasn't saying anything weird that he was now agreeing to. The stranger leaned in closer to Yuuri, saying something in French. Yuuri looked at him with a blank expression, his inner social anxiety screaming at him. The man met Yuuri’s eyes and switched languages fluently. “You speak English?”

“Uhh YES!!” God, where was Victor?? He was really good at the whole ‘talking to strangers' thing. _Maybe,_ Yuuri thought, _I should have been the one to get drinks?_ The stranger laughed innocently.

“Not from here, huh?” he asked playfully. Small talk: Yuuri’s worst enemy.

“Umm, no, I’m originally from Japan…” he managed.

The stranger’s eyes brightened with interest. “Oh yeah? What brings you to Montreal?” He stayed at a relatively close distance to Yuuri, who chalked the non-personal space thing to it being hard to hear in the club. The two conversed with each other, the local man being a bit more talkative than Yuuri, who eventually eased into a natural conversation with him.

Victor eventually got back to the table, drinks in hand, just in time to catch the tail end of their conversation. The stranger had asked if he could buy Yuuri a drink. Yuuri's face flushed suddenly. Oh shit. Was this man flirting with him??

In one swig, Victor gulped down his drink and placed Yuuri’s on the table in front of him, locking eyes with the unfamiliar man. “Oh, haha, it looks like I won’t need the drink, but thank you!” Yuuri replied. Victor flashed one of his signature “public smiles”, and greeted the stranger. He placed his left hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, making sure the ring was in sight. Victor had no shame.

A particularly energetic song transitioned into the music track, and Victor took that as his cue to further intervene. "Yuuri!! Let's dance!!" He gestured largely towards the dance floor and reached for Yuuri's hand to lead him into the sea of neon flashing lights. Yuuri waved goodbye to the stranger, and, with drink in hand, found himself being once again swept away by Victor's natural rhythm. The colored strobes of light intertwined perfectly with Victor's silver locks, and Yuuri simply couldn't look away. Victor's carefree smile encouraged him to dance in anyway he wanted to, without fear of judgement. Regardless of how swamped the floor was, this dance was between the two of them and nobody else.

...Or so he wished. Everyone was so jam packed on the floor that it became hard to maneuver; there was very little room to actually dance, at least in the way Yuuri and Victor preferred to. And even if the two of them could drown out everyone else, it felt near impossible while someone was bumping into them every 5 seconds. Victor scanned the perimeter for any more spacious areas to dance, but to no avail. _Well,_ Yuuri thought, _if we can't dance properly…_

Yuuri pressed his body against Victor's, who gasped in surprise at the sudden gesture. Yuuri smiled sweetly as he embraced Victor, pulling him closer as he swayed his hips. Any trace of Victor's previous dissatisfaction vanished within moments as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's body.

People continued to push and shove into each other, but this time, the two didn't seem to be bothered. In fact, it was welcomed if only because it pressed their bodies closer together. Yuuri threw his arms over Victor's shoulders and moved his head closer to greet his lover. Victor responded by allowing his hands to slip lower and cradle Yuuri's hips as they swayed side to side with the beat of the music. He brushed their noses together to tease Yuuri with the thought of getting a kiss out of him in this situation. Based on the playful smile on Victor's face, he knew this was one kiss that would have to be earned.

_Well Victor, two can play this game._

Yuuri spun himself around, back facing Victor's chest as he led the Russian's arms up his torso. Yuuri glanced back at him briefly and winked before looking away, treating Victor as if he were dancing with a stranger. He pressed his ass into Victor's crotch, continuing to gyrate his hips. Yuuri only wished he could see his reaction.

Thoroughly enticed by his actions, Victor responded by caressing the gentle curves of Yuuri's torso as he pressed his body closer. He would let Yuuri do all the grinding work, as if he were playing hard to get.

Yuuri needed both hands now, so he downed the rest of his watered down alcohol and swiftly passed the cup in Victor's hands. He twirled himself back to face Victor, tracing his fingertips down Victor's torso as he dropped his body in sync with the movement. He paused while near his belly and glanced up, licking his lips. Suddenly he couldn't tell if the pink light was from the club or Victor's face. He rose from his squatted position back to meet his lover's face in hopes of capturing his lips in the dance as well.

Enthralled with the display, Victor obliged with Yuuri's request. His lips traced against Yuuri's slowly before he left a single kiss upon them. Yuuri couldn't help but smile into his lips as he returned the kiss, content with his victory. Nothing pleased him more than winning the little challenge Victor gave him.

Victor wasn't done with him yet, however. With his free hand, he squeezed Yuuri's ass playfully and pressed their hips together while he continued to move with the rhythm. He pressed Yuuri into another kiss, this time with a little more feeling. Yuuri anchored his hands onto Victor's hips, Victor continuing to lead this dance.

The kiss deepened once Victor managed to place the glass on a nearby table. He ran his now-free hand through Yuuri's hair as he pulled him closer. Their breathing became rougher, movements less graceful, and oh god, did Victor keep his wallet in his front pocket or was that--?

Yuuri, though reluctant, was the first to pull away, remembering that they were in public, and that they shouldn't get too carried away. He and Victor shared knowing glances at each other. Yuuri would be lying if he said that their "wallet" situation wasn't mutual. This was getting dangerous. Victor leaned into Yuuri's ear, breath heavy. 

"Want to take this someplace else?"

"Please."

Victor led them both into the cramped bathroom, checking his peripheral vision for other patrons. Despite him looking a bit nervous, Victor kept a reassuring grip on Yuuri’s shoulder, and led them into a stall. Yuuri’s eyes widened with realization.

“Are you sure this is OK??” Yuuri “whispered” among the slightly muffled club music. "When you said 'somewhere else', I didn't think you meant--" Victor pushed back Yuuri’s hair and continued to kiss him where they left off. He trailed his tongue up to the nape of his neck and muttered in his ear, “I’ll take responsibility if anything happens.”

That was enough reassurance for Yuuri. Victor continued to focus on kissing and nipping at his neck, sending light vibrations up Yuuri's spine. Even though they were still kinda in public, it was just them in the stall, right? Sooo… Yuuri slithered one of his hands down to Victor’s ass and squeezed it through his tight pants. Lord, was it firm. Yuuri quietly thanked the gods. Victor obviously noticed and took initiative, pushing Yuuri to the wall and nudging his leg against Yuuri’s crotch, gently rubbing against his junk. Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, and that was just enough encouragement for Victor to want to go even further.

Victor unbuttoned the top section of Yuuri’s shirt and began kissing downwards, along with the occasional pause to make a hickey. His piercing eyes met with Yuuri’s, which looked soft and innocent in comparison. Yuuri could only watch at this point as he ran his fingers through Victor’s hair while he peppered his torso in kisses. With one hand, Victor removed and restrained one of Yuuri’s hands from his head and pinned it to the wall that supported Yuuri. 

Close by, the door to the bathroom opened. Victor muttered a soft “fuck” under his breath as the sound of a belt buckle jangled in the distance. Yuuri froze immediately. His partner kept his eyes on him, but continued carefully. With his other hand, Yuuri covered his mouth as Victor began lightly palming his erection through his pants. The sound of running water could be heard faintly, and the door slammed shut soon after.

“That could have been bad, hmm?” Victor stood back up to kiss Yuuri’s cheek, but Yuuri stopped him. He looked at Yuuri thoughtfully. “Do you want to stop?”

He thought about it. Everything in the logical, anxious side of his brain screamed out _ABSOLUTELY!! IT’S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE WE’RE CAUGHT,_ but as a horny young adult, sometimes he thought with his dick. And his dick vetoed the rational thoughts in favor of getting some.

“Nope, just processing what happened. Please, continue.” Victor smirked and entered a deep kiss, which soon turned to frenching, as he continued rubbing against Yuuri’s clothed crotch. His slender fingers traced the outline of his hardening member, and shivers of pleasure shot up his spine. Victor continued marking up Yuuri’s neck as he toyed with his crotch, Yuuri’s mind couldn’t help but think it…

Was Victor jealous of him getting hit on earlier?

There was no way. Olympic gold medalist Victor Nikiforov? The classiest, most attractive man on the ice in the past decade? It was probably every man and woman’s dream to even bask in his presence, and he was jealous of some random guy hitting on this small town Japanese ice skater? Perish the thought. But if it _were_ true, then…

Yuuri gasped as the pressure of his pants against his dick tightened. Victor, ever attentive as he was, smiled against his ear. “Do you want to go further, my dear Yuuri~?” he purred. 

Yuuri thought about it, long and hard…

Oh, who was he kidding. Despite (or because of?) the circumstances, he was incredibly turned on and wanted nothing more than for them to continue. The possibility that Victor felt a bit possessive of him at the moment only spiced things up in his head. He wondered how far they’d go if he pushed him…

“Hey Victor~” Yuuri put on a coy smile, “Were you jealous when that guy offered me a drink? Plan on doing anything about it?”

Victor continued palming his erection. “Mm, just a little bit~” he lied. His heart sank when he heard that man flirting with him earlier. There might have been a secondary reason as to why he was currently covering Yuuri's neck in hickies. 

“But my jealousy is nothing compared to yours,” Victor teased. Yuuri blushed. “Don't think I didn't notice how you got when those girls were talking to me at the entrance… but even after that…” With his free hand, he brought Yuuri's chin up to greet his lips.

"Your dancing just now had a certain...seductive quality about it. It felt like you wanted to have me all to yourself."

"So, did it work?"

He bit a spot near Yuuri's ear. “Greedy little piglet~” Shivers spread evenly down his body. “I've always been yours. What else do you want?”

Yuuri tried fumbling with Victor's belt in a sad attempt to turn the tables on him. Amused with the effort but not with the execution, Victor helped undo his buckle.

“Why don’t you get on your knees, love?” He softly nipped at Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri shivered as he heard Victor’s pants unzip. “--Show me how greedy you really are.”

Yuuri obeyed and knelt down on the dirty club bathroom's floor, pulling Victor's briefs down to free his hardening cock. Yuuri stared at it intensively. Just then, the door to the bathroom slammed open again. Yuuri looked up at Victor, who guided his dick towards Yuuri's mouth with one hand, and stroked his hair with the other. The pressure in his own pants intensified: he was really gonna do this, huh?

Lips parted, Yuuri began teasing the tip of Victor’s member. He started by kissing the head, then down the shaft, which Victor was ever-so-kindly holding up for him, pumping a stroke along the length here and there. The door swung open again; this time a loud group of guys walked in, chattering about something unimportant. Yuuri locked eyes with his partner and licked his lips. If they were going to do this, he at least wanted to put on a show.

He allowed his tongue to start grazing Victor's shaft, applying minimal pressure across the bottom vein. He moved back up to the head and circled his tongue around, lapping at the very top before wrapping his lips around and taking the head. Victor grunted as Yuuri took his shaft in hand and ran his tongue along the creases. By this point, he knew Victor's preferences, but he was always filled with surprises, and was willing to try new things… such as sucking him off in a bathroom apparently.

Victor shivered once Yuuri took the tip of his dick in his mouth and began stroking the rest of the length. Sucking gently, he made sure to run his tongue over the sensitive area as he occasionally checked for Victor's reaction. Much to Yuuri's delight, Victor held a hand over his mouth as he stared down at him, eyes radiating eros. 

He was completely entranced with Yuuri's performance, just like Yuuri had hoped.

The door outside their stall slammed shut, and Victor gently pressed his other hand against Yuuri's head, demanding more. With the door swinging open again, Yuuri locked eyes with his lover, smiled, and happily obliged.

Yuuri opened his mouth a bit wider and engulfed more of Victor's member inside of him. He tried his best to keep quiet, and was sure that the little noises they made were not able to be heard among the outside commotion. Victor's back was now to the stall, his knees slightly trembling as Yuuri sucked him off. He knew what he liked, and Victor knew that too. His grip on Yuuri’s hair tightened. A slight sigh escaped as Yuuri shifted his attention to his tip again.

“Fuck~ Yuuri I'm close--”

A loud barrage of banging on their stall startled both of them, followed by a slurred, “Hey, are you done in there?” Victor froze, locking eyes with Yuuri, who glanced back up at him and flashed the most devilish look in his eyes.

_If someone comes in and sees us, I want them to know that you're mine,_ they said, as he picked up his stroking pace. Victor shivered.

“Um… Al-almost!” His voice quivered. He had a feeling that this would only end one way, and that would be with Yuuri in control. Even so, Victor couldn't help but feel some sort of rush from the taboo of their current situation, and decided to trust his partner to make the right decision here.

“Saaaay…” there was a slight pause in the sentence, as if the stranger were processing something. Victor switched between eyeing the door and Yuuri, who showed every intention that he would be finishing him off. Victor's knees began to buckle. “Is there someone else in there with you?” the drunk inquired. “Why are they on their knees?”

Victor used part of the wall and Yuuri's body to support himself. Yuuri backed off just slightly enough to let him catch his breath before answering, but the sudden slower sucking pace was agonizing.

Using his last remaining brain cell, he managed to think of a quick excuse. “Uhm well my friend here got… ahh-- sick! Yes he drank too much and, and he needed someone with him so I--” Yuuri began to bob his head along Victor's dick again, and he knew that he was going to be in big trouble if he let himself prolong this conversation. “I decidedtohelphim!!”

Whatever the guy said next wasn't processed by Victor. The sudden quickened pace was just enough to break him, as Yuuri's technique finally pushed him over the edge. He grabbed onto Yuuri's shoulder for support as he covered his mouth with his free hand, trying to suppress groans of pleasure. Yuuri winced a little as Victor's cum coated the inside of his mouth, but he was quite satisfied with his work, and could tell Victor was as well. He coaxed whatever was left out of him, and watched Victor shiver and blush as he swallowed his cum, hoping he didn't leave any noticeable strands anywhere. As he rose from his position, Victor kept his grip on Yuuri's shoulder, asking for a little more support as his knees shook like a newborn fawn. He breathed deeply and shyly looked away from Yuuri, who, shockingly, seemed completely unphased by their act.

Victor eyed him sheepishly as he zipped up his pants and motioned for the two to exit the stall. Yuuri obliged.

Upon leaving the stall, they bumped into the drunk, who Yuuri and Victor both recognized as the guy that was hitting on Yuuri earlier. He studied both of them in bewilderment; his drunk mind attempting to process the rather odd situation. He glanced at Yuuri, his clothing tousled and roughed up, and then at Victor, whose eyes were glossed with satisfaction and cheeks dusted with a red glow. He eyed Yuuri once more, and blinked in a hazy realization before stepping aside to allow the two out of the stall.

Yuuri turned to his partner, who scowled upon realizing who this man was, then looked back to his drunk suitor. He couldn't help but smile.

  “Sorry to have kept you waiting,” Yuuri wiped his fist over his mouth. “Please, go ahead.” The man avoided eye contact as he stumbled into the stall. The couple decided they had enough excitement for the day and shuffled towards the club's exit.

A refreshing cool breeze hit the couple upon exiting the club. Was there really so much moisture in there? Victor took out a handkerchief and wiped some sweat from his brow, keeping his coat off. He smiled and offered it to Yuuri. “Perhaps you need it more than I do?”

“What are you talking abou--?” Oh shit. Realization suddenly hit Yuuri harder than a train wreck. He just blew his fiance in a shitty, public club bathroom. He got, no, was _still_ hard from blowing his fiance in the bathroom. And he wanted to die. He shuffled the coat on and avoided eye-contact as they began to walk back to their hotel.

"Well, let's never do that again!" Victor said cheerfully. "That bathroom was filthy!"

"I'm the one that was closer to the floor there!!" Yuuri protested. Victor seemingly ignored him.

"I had a bit of fun though, that was very… Surprising to say the least!" Victor withdrew his optimism in favor for a more serious tone. "Though, really, _that_ was what JJ calls 'romantic'??" He practically scoffed. Yuuri stifled a laugh. Victor turned his focus completely on Yuuri, firmly holding onto his shoulders.

"Yuuri, when we get back to the hotel, I am taking a shower because I am disgusted, and then I am planning us the classiest day I can for tomorrow, because I didn't drink enough to forget this night and I am ashamed."

“I’ll hold you to it.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I regret nothing. Next chapter Yuuri and Victor will resume their little game. Thank you so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Smut is on the way in the next chapter, guaranteed.


End file.
